


all night long (you're not getting anything you want)

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cat Roach (The Witcher), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: A small mishap, causing Jaskier to disobey his orders while Geralt was away on a business trip, leads to an intense play session once he returns home. Especially since Jaskier is very keen on proving to Geralt that he's still his very good boy.Or the fic, in which Jaskier was a naughty boy and gets edged right into subspace.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the kink club au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 19
Kudos: 349





	all night long (you're not getting anything you want)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years but it is finally complete and I can present you the first kinky story in this universe. It was about time to put the kink into the kink club au and what would be better than some teasing and orgasm denial :D  
> This monster of a fic just kept growing and growing over the past months and I'm so happy it's finally done and I can present it to you. I hope you'll all enjoy reading it because anyone of you who has given me a positive response to the kink club au is responsible for me not giving up and actually finish this. I appreciate all of you and your likes/comments/kudos and asks! <3
> 
> Massive thanks go to [bardic-charm](https://bardic-charm.tumblr.com/) and [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf) for beta-ing this massive wall of text and helping me out! <3
> 
> And as always English is not my first language so please be kind.

It took all of Jaskier’s self-restraint not to start pacing around the living room like a maniac. Not that he had much of it to begin with, but he was quite proud that he could still get himself somewhat under control.

Impatience was basically his second name even during normal circumstances and there were few things worse for him than having to wait for something to happen. Especially if that something was quite important to him and the anticipation was nearly killing him.

One of those important things being Geralt coming home from his business trip.

Finally.

After five long days. 

Five very, very long days of Geralt being busy with a contract in another city far in the north, leaving Jaskier all alone in the massive flat they shared. 

Five long days of him trying to distract himself with everything he could think of in an attempt to ignore the loneliness he was experiencing and the worry in the back of his mind that he couldn’t shake every time Geralt went away on a job.

Five long days of constantly checking the clock to see how much time had passed because he was sick and tired of sleeping and eating alone, because he was missing Geralt’s company and mostly because he hated the silence around him. And as much as he loved their cat Roach, she wasn’t really the best conversation partner.

Finally, though, those five long days of longing were coming to an end, because right now, Geralt was on his way home and would step through their door at any moment, leaving him all too excited to be in his arms again.

It had been more or less one year since he’d finally moved in with Geralt after he’d already begun dating him for more than a year and a half. And he never regretted leaving the tiny and massively overpriced trash of a dorm he’d called his home for the comfort of living with the man he loved. How could he even think about regretting it when he got to wake up in Geralt’s arms every single morning. In addition, there was quite the significant upgrade to the available living space as Geralt’s place was absolutely gigantic in comparison to the tiny one room dorm he was living in before. All of a sudden he’d had someone to talk to while eating delicious homemade food, and a home where he was loved and supported. Overall, living with Geralt had been an enormous upgrade to Jaskier’s quality of life and he enjoyed every single second of it.

Even years later he was very thankful to Yen for knocking on his door and ignoring his protests to drag him to the club. Giving in had been one of his best decisions ever made. Thanks to her actions, he had eventually found himself, against all the odds, in a perfectly healthy relationship with a loving man that supported him and loved him just the way he was. Which was something he’d never expected to find if he was being honest with himself. In fact, he had already resigned himself to a life of loneliness and drunken hook-ups for as long as he was pretty enough to attract them.

At least until he had met Geralt and their second date had turned into a third and then fourth and neither of them had wanted to stop meeting. It was the slowest progress of a relationship he’d had in his entire life, so different from his usual crash-and-burn style of dating. In retrospect it had been just what he’d needed, though. The slow buildup of trust and love that had gotten them to the point where they were in a stable and happy relationship, sharing their lives and supporting each other through good times and bad.

Their dynamic — especially concerning their kinky bedroom activities — had certainly improved a lot, too, as the trust between them grew, and while it had taken him quite a while to let go of the many fears that had tormented him in the past, he was now very comfortable in voicing what he wanted and needed. He wasn’t ashamed of his cravings anymore, and Geralt was always all too happy to fulfill his wishes and desires since they found themselves very compatible in what they liked and disliked.

It had surprised him how much naughtier he could be with the right person by his side once there was no longer a need for him to keep up the walls he had built around himself. It didn’t matter that what they had probably wasn’t considered an actual kinky relationship by many people, because for them, it was exactly the way it was supposed to be. There was no need to prove anything to outsiders since they had no right to judge their happiness either way.

He more than enjoyed submitting to Geralt, especially inside the bedroom, but occasionally even outside of it. The small orders and tasks that helped him get his brain to work like it was supposed to were heaven sent, and he would never get tired of all the praise Geralt would give him for being good. Even after years of being together, he was always near to melting at those sweet words of approval.

Having gotten so used to Geralt’s constant presence around him, the few times when he had to fly out of town on a contract felt even worse. Jaskier hated being alone in the apartment at night, with no one to talk to — except for Roach, but those were pretty one sided conversations and as much as he loved her, she could not talk him out of any dumb idea he might have while he was feeling anxious — and he wasn’t a fan of sleeping alone either. Not when he’d finally had his giant space heater of a boyfriend that he had craved for so long. It turned out that having to give up the entire domestic lifestyle for a few days was way harder once he’d gotten used to it compared to before when he’d lived alone. He wanted to eat dinner with Geralt, drink some wine and play his newest songs to him. And most importantly take care of the other when those contracts proved harder than he’d thought and he needed someone to give  _ him _ comfort. 

Taking care of Geralt when he came home exhausted was something he would never tire of. He liked helping him wash up, caring for any minor injuries he might have earned on the job, and singing comforting songs as Geralt struggled to fall asleep after some especially hard cases.

Geralt was always happy to be there for him and support him when he was having a hard time, but he ignored his own needs far too often. And that was something Jaskier didn’t accept, insisting on taking care of him whenever he saw that Geralt struggled with something and had decided to bottle it up. He might be mostly submissive in their relationship, but that did not mean he would resist bossing Geralt around a bit when the other man was tired and overworked.

It was Geralt who held him at night when his brain was overwhelmed with anxious thoughts, and Geralt who offered comfort and support when he was internally fighting with one of his many issues. And he never complained about it, was never annoyed or made to make Jaskier feel like he was unwanted or a burden to him. Not even when his stupid nightmares ripped them from their relaxing sleep. He always took care of him when he was unwell or sick and it was the least he could do to reciprocate those things.

There was so much he could and wanted to do for Geralt to support him with his own struggles and over the past years he had figured out what worked best and how he could make life easier for Geralt when he came home exhausted. He had gone shopping, ensuring their fridge was full of fresh food for the next couple of days, had cleaned up their place and ensured a full supply of well smelling bath bombs and massage oils so they could just relax and didn’t have to worry about anything else.

What he hadn't done during those five days was touch himself. In any kind of sexual way, that is. Because Geralt had forbidden it, his cock and hole were off limits for the entire time he was gone. He had stated it so clearly that Jaskier didn’t dare to think about playing with himself. Touching meant risking punishment and he did not want that, not when the reward he would get for his obedience was worth more than any short term satisfaction he could get from jerking off.

That was certainly something new, too, as he had never gotten such an order before. Usually Geralt didn’t care what he did or did not do himself while he was gone. In fact, he enjoyed winding down in his hotel room by calling Jaskier and instructing him to pleasure himself per his orders. Jaskier loved those late night calls as they tried to make the best of the distance between them and deal with both the horniness and loneliness. Other times they just talked, seeking comfort in each other’s voices as they fell asleep with the line still connected. 

This time it had been different though. This time there had been no contact at all from Geralt during those five days. Except for the daily short messages that he was safe and everything was going fine with the contract. Jaskier had insisted on receiving those from the moment they had started officially dating to calm his anxiety, as he’d known some of those contracts were riskier than Geralt had him believe and he would otherwise just worry himself into several anxiety attacks. Especially after Geralt had gotten injured gravely while he was dealing with a job, now he cherished the relief of those short messages even more. He could never forget the fear stabbing his heart when he’d received the call from the hospital after nothing but dead silence for days.

Sitting next to Geralt’s hospital bed, desperately waiting for him to wake up, had been one of the worst times in his life and he still remembered the happiness that had flooded him when those golden eyes finally opened again. He didn’t know what he would have done if he’d lost Geralt and it had only cemented his feelings, confirming that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him.

Said frightening incident did not stop him from supporting his boyfriend though. He knew the dangers of Geralt’s job when he started dating him and he had accepted them. Just like how Geralt eventually accepted and supported his dream of becoming a full time musician. What he couldn’t turn off so easily was the constant worry and those anxious thoughts in his head while Geralt was gone, despite working on them so eagerly and trying to improve his ability to stay alone during those days when he was alone. Luckily, Geralt didn’t mind them and always did everything he could to reassure him. If sending one short message meant Jaskier could sleep soundly at night while he was gone, he did it gladly, enjoying the heart emoji and stay safe messages he got in return.

Fortunately, most of the time it wasn’t just a short message, but instead they typically continued into short talks when they both had the time to spare. And he definitely enjoyed the occasional teasing message or small order he’d get from Geralt while he was gone as they discovered that some teasing long distance play was very enjoyable for both of them. 

Dealing with this radio silence hadn’t been easy for him. Fortunately, though, he had found ways to busy himself over the past few days. His homework was all done, he’d practiced more than he usually would have — both for uni and his band — and spent some well deserved quality time with Yen over dinner and wine, talking about all the newest gossip and kinky things they’d been doing. He was so lucky that his friend was in a non traditional relationship as well, that they could talk about anything they wanted in detail without it becoming awkward. Especially since he’d started dating Geralt, their dinner and wine dates had become much more interesting as he would get quite the inspiration from her for things that he absolutely wanted to try out eventually and needed to bring up with Geralt.

Still, he couldn’t wait until Geralt returned from his trip, these last few hours being the worst as he impatiently looked at the clock every few seconds while trying — or rather spectacularly  _ failing _ — to compose a new song for his band. 

Sighing, he crumpled up the paper he’d been writing on in frustration and threw it to the floor that was already littered with other failed attempts at creating something viable. It was useless, there was no way he would be able to compose something today. Not when he was so distracted. He couldn’t focus on writing notes or lyrics anymore. Not when he was filled with so much anticipation for what was yet to come, and with how all he could think about was getting fucked roughly against the nearest surface to release all the tension that had been building up inside of him over the past week.

At least Roach was happy with the mess he’d created though, as she seemed to enjoy rolling around in the crumpled paper balls, playing with them. It was quite adorable to watch actually, and it seemed like she knew that he was anxiously awaiting Geralt’s return and trying her best to distract him to make the time pass more quickly. He gladly took up her offer and played a bit with her, grateful for the small distraction even if his brain still kept drifting off.

Normally Geralt would just order him to prepare himself properly for his return, to stretch himself out and wear his favorite plug, so that they wouldn’t have to waste much time on foreplay once he was finally home. A task he enjoyed very much as they rarely made it past the hallway on those days, both of them far too impatient to feel the other after being separated. By now it was almost a habit of Geralt’s to take him against the wall, sinking into his all too willing body for a quick and needy first round before they could even think about making it to the bedroom.

It seemed like this time there would be none of that, since in addition to the no touch order during the past week, he had even been forbidden to do anything to prepare himself. In fact, Geralt had stated explicitly that he wasn’t to do anything at all, telling him not to touch himself in any sexual way during the entire time he was gone. He was not to masturbate, couldn’t jerk off quickly in the shower or play with his favorite dildo -- the one that was made to look like Geralt’s cock exactly -- or relieve the tension that’s been brewing inside of him in any other possible way he could think of  _ and _ he was not to prepare himself for Geralt’s return. He must have been planning for something special. Something new, it seemed. And whatever it was, Jaskier would need to wait for it like a good boy while Geralt toyed with his impatience some more.

He slightly mourned the fact that their usual coming home ritual wouldn’t be happening today, since he’d come to enjoy the way Geralt was able to push him against the wall and sink into him without having to bother with the time it would take to make sure he was ready to take his cock. And damn he had  _ missed  _ that glorious cock so much. The best he could hope for now was that Geralt would still be up for any sort of intimate contact because he would not be able to handle it if he decided that he was in no mood for fucking.

Before he could continue to wallow in his thoughts any further, Geralt’s fancy security system notified him that their car had just parked in the underground garage, meaning that his long stretch of waiting was finally over. It was only a matter of minutes until he got his boyfriend back and he was almost giddy from excitement.

It was no surprise that Jaskier all but jumped into Geralt’s arms, running up to him as soon as he’d heard the front door unlocking. There was nothing left to hold him back anymore so he just gave in to his excitement. Kissing him deeply, he enjoyed the way those strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the very muscular chest that he so loved to rest on.

They spent quite some time standing in the hallway, sharing greedy kisses since they were happy to be reunited, before Jaskier — having had his fill for now — finally pulled back a bit to quickly check Geralt over for any injuries he might have tried to hide from him. 

Another bad habit produced from Geralt’s past that he did not accept. Geralt might have been fine dealing with his injuries by himself before they had started dating, but now that he was there, he wouldn’t let it slide. In fact, Jaskier made it his personal mission to be very thorough with his examination since he didn’t want to miss anything. Not when he knew his boyfriend was a master at hiding how hurt he was from him in an attempt to protect him from the harsh realities of his job.

“I’m fine, Jask. I swear. No hidden scratches or cuts,” Geralt tried to reassure him, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t heard that excuse before.

“That’s what you said when you came home with those bruised ribs too. ‘I’m unharmed’ you said, and if that’s what you call a blue and green torso while barely being able to take a shallow breath then I don’t even want to know what ‘I’m fine’ means. Probably a gunshot or something like that.”

“I’ve learned my lesson. No bruised ribs this time. No gunshot wounds or any other sort of secret injuries either.” Geralt laughed softly, putting his hands on top of Jaskier’s to stop them from roaming around his body further. “Unless you want to count that paper cut I got from the evil hotel bill. I even saved the offender so you can personally take care of it.”

“Oh I will gladly take care of it later. Can’t let that dastardly piece of paper harm my poor boyfriend again. Not when I need him so much.” No matter how much he tried to stay serious, he couldn’t help but to eventually burst into laughter, too. “You’ll allow me to kiss it better though, right?”

“Of course,” Geralt grinned and held up his hand for Jaskier to closely inspect the _ extremely _ severe cut. “It obviously needs your magic touch before it can start healing properly.”

Carefully taking hold of it, he brought the poor finger to his lips, placing a sweet press of his lips on its tip first, until he couldn’t control himself anymore, letting his tongue dart out for a small lick. Looking up through his eyelashes at Geralt’s expression, he whispered a soft, “Better now?”

“Much. And I see you’ve missed me, acting naughty already even though we haven’t even moved past the hallway yet. Such a tease.”

“You know I always miss you,” he retorted. “Can’t be that much of a surprise.”

“I missed you, too,” Geralt whispered, leaning down to capture his mouth in a deep kiss.

This time it didn’t take them long before the press and slide of their lips quickly became more heated, and Jaskier gladly submitted and let Geralt take the lead, allowing him to devour him with his roving tongue and scraping teeth, thoroughly claiming him. Wandering hands started to move around his body, sliding down his shirt and right into his sweatpants. Jaskier let out a deep moan when Geralt’s hands caressed skin and moved to grip his ass tightly, pulling him closer.

Choosing to skip on the underwear had definitely been worth it and he was sure Geralt appreciated his suggestive idea as well, considering how he could feel the distinct swell of the other’s cock pressing against his stomach.

“Naughty boy,” Geralt said hoarsely once they broke apart for air.

“You never said I had to put on underwear,” he retorted, though becoming much more timid when he adds. “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Oh I absolutely do appreciate it.” 

The grip on his ass tightened, and he gasped softly as he felt fingers moving to slip between his cheeks. Teasing his hole with the pad of his finger, Geralt seemed satisfied to find him dry and tight, clearly untouched, just as he had ordered.

“It seems like you’ve been a very good boy while I was gone. You didn’t touch yourself at all, right?”

“No! I didn’t, but—” He stopped mid-sentence, damn, this felt more difficult for him to admit than he thought it would be. But he couldn’t lie to Geralt. He never had before and he would not start now. Not when their entire relationship was built on trust from the very first moment they had met. He would rather take any punishment for this minor mishap than ever try to hide the truth.

“But what?” Geralt inquired kindly, encouraging him to share what had bothered him. “Tell me love, what happened?”

“I had a dream… of you, or rather of us, I guess. It was a nice dream by the way, a very,  _ very _ nice one,” he explained. It was just as easy to switch into his babbling mode, something he always did unconsciously when he was nervous, and usually Geralt would gently interrupt him before he could spiral any further, but he’d been working at it on his own, so this time he managed to catch himself before he drifted off too much farther. “ _ Anyways _ ,” he fumbled around with the hem of Geralt’s shirt in an attempt to distract himself, “not that that matters much, but when I woke up, I noticed I had— fuck, this is embarrassing. Sorry. I— well I had come in my pants. I don’t know how it could have happened, it’s not like I'm still a fucking teenager. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to disobey you. And I did  _ not  _ touch myself at all while I was awake and able to make conscious decisions, I swear!”

Jaskier was slightly ashamed at the fact that he had messed up and, in a way, disobeyed Geralt’s direct orders. Especially since they hadn’t even been that hard to follow to begin with. And he had been so good at actually handling it, keeping his hands away from his aching cock, despite the many times he’d felt the desperate need to touch himself. Only for his own stupid body to betray him when he had no control in the end. A fucking wet dream. Something that hadn’t happened to him since he was a younger horny teen. Then again, he had never had a boyfriend that could turn him on quite so much before either. If Geralt was capable of getting him hard just by using his voice, Jaskier really shouldn’t have been that surprised to come in his pants just by the potency of a very hot unconscious fantasy he’d had.

“Shh, I believe you,” Geralt accepted easily, trying to calm him down before he could begin to question himself even further and fall into his anxious spiral of thoughts. “I know you would have never done it on purpose. You are my good boy, after all, aren’t you? And I’m so proud you told me immediately and didn’t try to hide it.”

“I would never try to lie to you. I couldn’t betray your trust like that,” he interjected quickly.

“I know, love, I know. I would never doubt you. But how about you keep telling me more about your  _ very nice  _ dream, instead? I must admit you’ve got me quite curious now.”

“Well,” he started hesitantly, “it was all very normal in the beginning. I guess all dreams are, aren’t they? I dreamed that I was asleep in bed. That it was late, and you were still out on a job. I think you came home super late, like in the middle of the night or something. I don’t really remember, but I guess dreams don’t really care about things like proper plotting, do they? Anyways, I woke up — in my dream, not in reality obviously — to you leaning over me, your fingers deep inside of me. And I had thought it was fucking hot. You barely bothered to stretch me fully, working just enough to get me wet, before you pushed in to fuck me right into the mattress, roughly, holding my arms down, pinning me to the bed so I couldn’t move. It felt so good. My cock rubbed against the soft sheets, and I came so embarrassingly fast. In my dream, that is. And then I woke up, all alone and lying in my own mess.”

Geralt’s eyes had visibly darkened the longer he talked to him about his dream. He was aroused, just from the retelling of his fantasy. Perhaps this was something they could try out, in reality, someday. He was certainly up for it, considering how turned on he had still been after gasping awake, and how hard it had been to kill his arousal afterwards, having been forbidden to actually touch himself and get off purposefully a second time.

“That sounds like a very lovely dream indeed. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Waiting all sweet and innocent in our bed, laying decorously across the sheets, only for me to return and just have my wicked way with you?“

“Fuck, yes. I  _ wanted  _ it to be real. I wanted you to be back home earlier. You don’t know how disappointing it was to wake up and realize it had been nothing but a dream. And how frustrating. Considering how you obviously weren’t here and I couldn’t do anything about it on my own. The worst part though, was that it meant I had fucked up and disobeyed you.”

“That you did,” Geralt agreed, conceding the point. “In a way, at least. I said you were not allowed to come, didn’t I?” Geralt looked at him expectantly, and he nodded, cheeks flushing. “And yet you did it. But, since it didn’t happen on purpose and you even told me right away, I guess it wouldn’t be fair of me to punish you for something accidental. It wasn’t like you had made the conscious decision to do it.”

“But I disobeyed you. Even if it was unconsciously,” he argued still. “And I feel bad about it, especially since it was supposed to be an easy order to follow, and I  _ still  _ managed to mess it up. Even if I didn’t mean for it to happen, I deserve a punishment.”

“You don’t have to feel bad about it, Jas. I’m not angry. I still don’t think you deserve a full punishment for it and I won’t force you to take one. Unless you feel like taking a small one would help you move on from feeling guilty?“

“It would. I fucked up and I don’t think I could simply ignore it, or it would probably continue to bother me if we don’t deal with it now.”

“Alright a small punishment it is then.” Geralt nodded at him, pausing slightly to think about it before continuing. “Nothing too bad, I promise. I think I have just the right idea for what we both want. In fact, I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I have planned for you very much.”

“Thank you, Geralt.”

“Anything you need, love.”

Taking his clammy fingers in hand, Geralt finally led him to their bedroom, closing the door behind them before he sat on the bed, leaving Jaskier to stand in front of him, as he didn’t dare to move without an instruction.

The time for being sassy and loud was over now, and he could feel himself slip into a calmer state of mind where he only wanted to focus on being good for Geralt. He could not be bratty now, instead, he would be listening and obey every single instruction like a good boy to atone for his failures.

Shivering slightly from the anticipation in regards to what Geralt would make him do, he kept his gaze focused on him, waiting for his first order.

“Come on, it’s time for you to show me that you are my obedient and very good boy," he beckoned, "despite that little mishap that happened while I was gone.”

“Yes," he breathed, "I will.”

“I know you will, I would never doubt you. But there’s no harm in reminding you, isn’t there?”

Jaskier couldn’t help but to shiver at the continuous praise and reassurance he received, feeling like he was so lucky that Geralt was happy enough to indulge him in his praise kink, never tiring of telling him how good he was. Especially now, after he felt stuck feeling like a failure, it was even more important for him to be told that he was still good enough.

“Since you failed at  _ not _ coming while I was gone, we might as well extend that time for just a bit longer to make up for that. So, the only thing that matters now, is that whatever happens from now on, you’re not allowed to come without my explicit permission, do you understand?” 

Geralt spoke in a stern voice and he nodded eagerly in response. He had already fucked up while Geralt had been gone, he would not do it again in front of him. Instead, he would obey like the good boy he had always wanted to be.

“Words, Jask,” he said firmly, tipping up his chin with two fingers and forcing him to maintain eye contact.

“Yes. Sorry Geralt. I won’t come without your permission, I promise.”

“There’s my good boy.” Geralt smiled, before adding, “I know you won’t.” 

It sounded deceptively like a soft threat, but he knew it was a definitive order and he also knew that the punishment would be much more severe if he messed up again.

Which he would most certainly not. He would not allow himself to repeat that unfortunate incident.

As far as punishments went, this wasn't a severe one, just like Geralt had promised. He was being gentle with him, probably because it was his own choice to receive this. And he would stand by it to show his gratitude and handle it without complaint. He would be able to focus and control himself. He would make Geralt proud.

Not only because he wanted to atone for what he'd done, but also because he knew he would face something worse if he failed again. Not that Geralt would ever hurt him, he never would, and he did not fear him. But the disappointment in himself would be punishment enough, which was something Geralt knew all too well. It was truly wicked of Geralt to ensure that his success was only within his own hands and capability to keep himself under control. The response for his success or failure depended on him and nothing else.

“I want you to undress for me and prepare yourself,” Geralt continued on, offering him a bottle of lube that he gladly took from his hands.

Whatever Geralt had planned for him, it was probably going to be very intense. And he couldn’t wait. Despite everything, this entire situation was still a massive turn on for him. Those days of denial had done a good job of ensuring that he was. His cock had been half hard for a while, ever since Geralt had come through the door, but those orders only finally fueled his lust enough to harden him completely.

Any other time he would have teased Geralt by stating that they could have saved this step if he had been allowed to prepare himself beforehand. But not today. Not when he was being punished for disobeying him.

He might have his bratty moments, but now was not the time for them. Now the only thing that mattered was showing Geralt that he could be good for him, despite his small mishap. And he would start by not talking back and controlling his sass from the beginning.

He had no doubt that Geralt would tease him mercilessly, taking advantage of the fact that he was not allowed to come, and despite it being a punishment as well as the fact that he wanted nothing more than to come with Geralt inside of him and he looked forward to the sweet torture he was about to endure very much.

After all he got his boyfriend back. And whether he would be coming or not, he would get that thorough fuck he’d been dreaming of for the past couple of days. He could kiss him and feel him, be joined with him in every way possible and that was already enough for him.

Quickly, he tossed his hoodie and sweatpants aside, not bothering to see where they landed while hoping simultaneously that Geralt wouldn’t care either. He didn't want another punishment on top of the one he was about to receive now.

Fortunately for him, Geralt didn't seem to be in the mood to judge him any further either, and only encouraged him to continue instead, clearly enjoying the full view of his naked body. Yet another thing he would never tire of, seeing Geralt’s hungry gaze, the way Jaskier affected him simply by undressing himself. It made him feel wanted and appreciated, a clear reminder that Geralt was into every single part of him.

“You may get on the bed. Show me how much you missed me, how much you want this, how greedy you are to feel my cock inside of you.”

It took him a while to find the best position — crawling onto the bed so he’s half-sitting, half leaning back — but once he could make sure Geralt was able to watch his every move he made, he quickly coated his fingers with lube, unsure about how much of a show he was supposed to give.

Settling on the middle ground — there was no way he could resist not teasing a bit, he was an artist after all — he dragged his fingers around his hole, coating the sensitive skin in lube before dipping the tip of his finger inside. And fuck, it felt divine after not being able to touch himself for so long. Moaning softly, he let his head fall back, almost losing himself to the sensation until he heard Geralt’s voice, reminding him that he was still to follow his orders.

“Eyes on me.”

He obeyed. Instantly, he moved his head, focusing on Geralt’s face, the hunger in those golden eyes making his dick twitch in need.

“Continue.”

He hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped his movements, so lost in looking to Geralt, but he quickly continued before his momentary distraction could be counted as a sign of disobedience. 

Pushing his finger deeper into himself, he watched how Geralt undressed himself slowly, clearly with the intent to tease him as he slowly uncovered his scarred skin. Oh he was longing to touch every inch of it, to cover every single scar with deliberately soft kisses. But he didn’t have permission to do it. All he could do was continue to watch as he slowly tried to work the second finger into himself, enjoying the stretch he had missed so much.

He could almost lose himself in this task, pushing his fingers into himself with a slow but steady pace, feeling his muscles stretch around them as he prepared them to accommodate something much larger soon. Hungrily his gaze drifted down to Geralt’s cock, already hard and dripping, unconsciously licking his lips as he longed for a taste. Touching himself was all fun and games but it definitely was not enough when Geralt was right in front of him.

“Stop,” Geralt interrupted, “that’s enough,” making him stop his movements instantly, as he bit his lip to stifle the whine from escaping his mouth. “Pull your fingers out and come here.”

Obediently, he removed his fingers as quickly as possible, not even daring to tease himself any further before he crawled over to where his boyfriend was half sitting, half laying against the headboard of their massive bed.

He felt empty already, missing the sensation of being filled, even if it was only by his own fingers, but fortunately he didn’t have to stay that way for long, as Geralt pushed his own fingers into him as soon as he was next to him.

Wincing at the first stretch of Geralt’s fingers — they were quite a bit bigger than his own, after all — he realized why Geralt hadn’t allowed him to stretch himself and use his plug before he came home. He wanted him to  _ feel _ the stretch, to feel his body strain to accept the massive cock he couldn’t wait to get inside him.

Fuck.

How utterly  _ wicked _ . And the worst was that he was not ashamed to admit that he loved it.

Not even bothering to use more than two fingers, Geralt focused on teasing him instead of stretching him out properly, pressing right into that one spot that made him see stars behind his eyelids. He seemed to want to give him a head start, working him up so he would have an even harder time focusing on the actual task at hand. 

Any other time and he would have complained, stating loudly that this was not fair. But then again, he was being punished and this was not supposed to be easy. He was not the one deciding what was fair or not. This would be a challenge for him, a hard one, in fact. But he would succeed, he would earn Geralt’s praise and not fail barely a few minutes in.

Those teasing fingers were certainly not helpful in reaching his goal, in fact they made it quite a bit harder as he knew exactly where to stroke and push to reduce him into a moaning mess, his hard cock already leaking all over the sheets when they had barely started. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, as the relentless touch continued mercilessly. Oh how he was internally cursing Geralt for knowing exactly how to touch him to invoke such reactions from him and using his knowledge to an unfair advantage.

“Geralt— no. Stop, I’m—“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence, arching his back before Geralt pulled his fingers out quickly, effectively keeping him from coming by removing any kind of stimulation that could push him over the edge.

“No. You won’t come,” He said and all Jaskier could do was nod.

Panting, he sank back into the sheets, willing his racing heart and heaving breaths to calm down as he fisted his hands into the comforter for some support, gasping a soft “I won’t. I promise.”

It took a while to wait until the burning need inside him had subsided, until his cock could stop throbbing desperately, threatening to release at the smallest touch. Fortunately, Geralt was all too happy to give him enough time to come down, watching him with keen eyes as he jerked his cock with slow, even strokes.

He was in for a long night if Geralt’s first tease had already brought him so close to failure. Yet he couldn’t help but feel proud that he had managed to obey him and control himself. He had been close to failing but in the end he hadn’t. And that was all that counted. It only motivated him to do even better the next time, to obey all the coming orders, one of which he'd followed instantly.

“Good boy. I know you won’t disappoint me. Now, why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours for something useful and get me wet? Unless you would prefer a dry fuck?”

Shaking his head he scrambled around, complying immediately by crawling between Geralt’s spread legs and swallowing down his cock, nearly to the hilt, in one smooth motion. He smiled slightly around the cock in his mouth as he'd heard Geralt’s low groan and felt one of his hands worm its way into his hair, fingers tangling in the long strands. He didn’t push or pull him but instead allowed him to set his own pace, keeping his hand as a grounding weight.

Jaskier had always prided himself on his ability to give a good blowjob. Even during his time with a string of okay hook-ups his skills had always been on point, ensuring there had never been a man left unsatisfied by his mouth. With Geralt he even had the added benefit of knowing exactly how to pleasure the other man, what he especially liked and those techniques having long since become muscle memory for him. All those years of learning the way his body responded to him were finally paying off as he was certain he could not fail in satisfying him. 

He was thankful for this task too, because it not only meant he got a break from being stimulated himself but it also distracted him from the burning need inside of him. Focusing on Geralt’s needs instead was much, much better. And it was not like he had to work a lot, Geralt was rock hard already. He had been ever since he'd started preparing himself. And it was such a turn on to know he was desired, that the sight of him managed it to invoke such a reaction from Geralt. Plus, he loved sucking Geralt’s cock, so regardless it wasn’t much of a hardship or punishment for him but instead a task he very much enjoyed. 

He was so eager to be good, to do a perfect job, he nearly choked on Geralt’s cock, full of enthusiasm as his jaw strained to fit the thick flesh inside of his mouth. He loved this, the muted sounds Geralt made when his tongue moved over a sensitive spot, the way his hand tightened in his hair, pulling on the long strands, sending spikes of pleasure through his body.

This was truly the only dick he wanted to choke on for the rest of his life. He would have gladly continued for hours, keeping Geralt’s cock warm for as long as he wanted.

“You’re lucky I feel like fucking you tonight. If it hadn’t been so long I’d be tempted to leave you like this, gagging on my cock, keeping it all warm and wet,” Geralt murmured softly, pulling his head back a bit so he could look at him.

His eyes widened in feigned shock but his twitching cock betrayed him. He couldn’t fool Geralt. Not with his arousal leaking into the sheets, leaving a wet stain beneath him.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?”

Nodding slightly, he tried not to distract himself too much from the actual task at hand. But there was no denying the fact that simply the thought of what Geralt might consider doing to him was enough to arouse him a lot. He was already dangerously close to the edge again, even without being properly touched and he had to use a significant amount of concentration to focus on the cock inside his mouth instead of his own need pulsing between his legs.

He seemed to be doing a good job with it as it didn’t take long before he felt Geralt’s cock twitch in his mouth, signaling to him that he was bringing him very close to his release. Unfortunately — or probably rather fortunately for him — coming so soon was not what Geralt seemed to have planned for the night as Jaskier felt himself being pulled off far too quickly. He almost whined at the loss, his mouth so empty all of a sudden. Then again it meant another part of him wouldn’t stay empty for long and that was truly the thing he’d been looking forward to.

“Another time, Jask. Another time and I’ll let you suck my cock for hours. But not tonight. Tonight I have planned something else for you. After all, we don’t want to make things too easy for you do we?”

He shook his head, knowing all too well that making it too easy would not have the desired effect. “No.”

“Good boy. I’ve been dying to get inside of you. Couldn’t think of anything but your tight ass the entire flight home.” Geralt groaned, knowing exactly which effect his words had on him. “I want you to get on my cock and ride me. I feel a bit tired from the journey and I don't see why I should do all the work if it’s you that’s being punished, don’t you think? Can’t have you lie down and enjoy it too much if I were to pound you into the sheets.”

_ Fuck _ . 

That was one of his favorite positions — next to being pounded into the sheets as Geralt held him down with his mass. He would have loved that one, too. But that would have been too easy of course. This was not supposed to be completely fun after all, so it was natural that  _ he _ had to do the entire work. In addition to that, the position made everything much more difficult for him as he knew he would feel Geralt very deeply inside of him, hitting all the right spots that usually made him come very fast. He would need a lot of strength to endure this without messing up.  _ Fucking torture. _ This was going to be intense, and he shivered from anticipation.

Straddling Geralt’s hips, he almost couldn’t wait to get Geralt inside him. This was what he had been waiting for, having spent five days of fantasizing about it. It didn’t matter that he was not allowed to come yet. Simply the prospect of feeling the massive cock that he held in his hand breaching him to fill his insides was enough.

Slowly, he pushed down, allowing his body to open up and accept the massive girth of Geralt’s cock. Even though he was very used to it by now, it was still a challenge to take him every single time. Especially now that he had been barely stretched. Just enough to ensure that there would be no injury or any harsh pain, just enough to make him feel every single inch sliding into his body.

By the time he was sitting flush in Geralt’s lap he was panting. Shallow breaths as he tried to fight the pleasure running through him. He was completely full, stuffed with cock to the point where he didn't think he could handle even the slightest bit more. Damn, he had missed this. So much. If only he wasn’t so close to coming again. His body tensed as he fought against the need, trying to stay in control.

Geralt’s hands had found their way to his hips, holding him steady as his fingers caressed his sweaty skin.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Geralt praised him. “Take your time until you’re ready to move. You don’t have to rush this. Just remember you can’t come yet.”

“I won’t,” he panted, reassuring Geralt that he still knew what he couldn’t do.

It took him a few minutes of sitting still and just breathing slowly in and out and to get back from the edge of coming. He was still very much turned on, how could he not be, seated right on top of Geralt’s cock, being filled in just the right way and seeing him lying there below him, naked and glorious. How could he resist him?

As soon as he felt safe enough thinking that he would not come at the slightest provocation, he started moving, slowly building up a comfortable pace of moving up and down, rotating on the cock inside him and carefully trying to avoid that spot that could make him see stars.

It was a struggle as he was torn between his body’s primal response to the stimulation he was receiving and the mental strength he needed not to give into his pleasure and lose himself to the sensations. And it was just getting harder and harder to keep it up as the pleasure grew and grew, slowly threatening to overthrow the balance of control and instinct.

He could feel himself slipping into a different state, one where his grasp on reality seemed to fade into the background as everything around him disappeared into the fog until there was only himself and Geralt. All of a sudden he was all too hyper aware of his own body, feeling every touch even more intensely. Geralt’s cock was throbbing inside of him, thick and heavy. His skin stretched around it, welcoming the intrusion into his body as he moved, feeling it enter and leave him. His own cock pulsed in the same rhythm, slowly approaching the crest of the wave even if he did his best to avoid it. But he couldn’t hold back that much longer.

He would come. Soon. There was no way to stop it. He had no control. It was as if his own body didn’t belong to him anymore. The only thing he could do was move up and down, a set rhythm driving him right into his ruin. Until a massive hand closed around his cock, ripping him right out of the fog.

Geralt’s grip on his cock was tight, borderline painful as his strong fingers squeezed. Just the right amount of pressure to bring him away from the edge again, but not kill his lust instantly. Unfortunately, he was still very much turned on, despite — or rather because of — the slight pain radiating from his cock.

It was frustrating. He’d been so close. So close to coming and finally experiencing the relief he had been craving.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? 

Geralt hadn’t allowed him to come. And if it weren’t for his tight grip he would have surely spilled. And that would have caused him to be punished. He should be grateful, no matter how frustrated he was since Geralt had helped him to avoid messing up again.

His throbbing cock begged to differ.

Flushed and swollen he could feel his blood pulsating to the rhythm of his heartbeat. A rapid pounding and he was sure even Geralt would feel it against his hand.

It was so hard to keep still but he could not move. Not when even the smallest movement, the tiniest stimulation, would be enough for him to spill.

It was during moments like this, that he wished Geralt would have tied him up, immobilizing him completely so he wouldn't have to use his own strength to be still. But that would have been too easy. Of course it was harder this way, harder to control himself. Holding still was a matter of obedience, of pleasing Geralt. It was much more rewarding to watch Jaskier obey him on his own free will instead of forcing him to do so.

If only those teasing fingers wouldn’t start moving, spreading his own precum on his cock, teasing his oversensitive tip mercilessly. There was no way for him to go, nowhere to move. He could try to hold still, but he couldn't try to stop Geralt from slowly jerking him off. All that was left for him was to endure.

There was only one thought in his brain. Obedience. Being good for Geralt. Nothing else mattered. Not his own pleasure, not the way his own body sought release so desperately. All that mattered was Geralt.

“Slow down. You don’t want to make yourself come, do you? Next time I won’t help you out,” Geralt warned him and he gladly slowed down the pace.

It was a blessing, albeit a small one, because those slow thrusts just made him feel each ripple even more intensely. Cursed be Geralt’s stamina for barely seeming bothered by all of it, seemingly being nowhere close to being done whereas he himself had been so close to failing many times over. If it continued like this it would take hours to get Geralt off, hours of him not being allowed to find release.

Geralt’s hands went back to gripping his hips, keeping him still right before he could fall over the edge again as he let out a soft sob.

It was beginning to be too much, too overwhelming, too much of everything.

One of Geralt’s hands moved back, stroking over his hip bone and ass, right before it dipped lower, touching him right where his cock was disappearing into Jaskier’s body. It was delicate, the touch almost too careful as Geralt teased his overly sensitive hole.

He whined as his nerves were slowly approaching a new level of overstimulation, the stretched skin of his hole nearly giving into the soft push of those probing fingers. And he imagined how it would feel if Geralt just kept pushing, sinking in right next to the cock already fucking him in a steady pace.

“Look at you, all stuffed full with cock. You love this, don’t you?”

“Fuck— yes. I love it.”

“So eager for it. Taking it like a good boy.”

“Please— I’m good, please Geralt— I need—“ he whimpered, unable to control his desperation anymore.

“No you don’t.”

Geralt was right. He didn’t, couldn’t. Not without his permission.

“Tell me did you miss it? Being stretched and filled?”

“Fuck yes. I missed it — missed you. Felt so empty and alone.”

“You were so desperate all those days, weren’t you? Wishing you could touch yourself and put something in that greedy little hole of yours.“

“Yes…”

“But you didn’t. Because you were a good boy for me.”

“Yes. I was good. Please Geralt.”

“So good for me. My gorgeous boy.”

Waves of pleasure crashed over him, the praise alone being nearly enough to make him come despite keeping still.

He whimpered desperately, needing all of his strength to keep himself on the edge and not to fall over it.

Digging his fingers into his thighs, he enjoyed the soft spikes of pain his nails left, distracting him rather effectively. Because he couldn’t come yet. Geralt hadn’t allowed it. He probably didn’t care that he had been so close again. After all it was his own job to ensure he would not fail.

It wasn't fair.

But then again, this was supposed to be a punishment. Of course it was not fair. He had disobeyed Geralt and thus he deserved this. And he would continue to take it proudly. He would show Geralt that he was still his good boy. He could endure this, he was strong enough. And once it was over, he would be rewarded for his struggles and when he reached that point it would feel that much sweeter. Because he would have earned it, because he had proven he deserved it.

His thighs trembled against the strain of spreading them across Geralt’s hips for such a long time, his cock leaking steadily onto Geralt’s stomach, leaving pools of milky liquid on his skin. Geralt carefully ran his finger through them before bringing it up to his mouth, making him taste his own need. Moaning around the digit he greedily sucked it clean, willing to do anything to please Geralt.

“Look at this mess you’re leaving all over me.”

“Sorry— I can’t—“

The fingers slipped from his mouth as Geralt moved his hand down, resting it lightly on his neck, barely resting around his throat. The touch was more a tease than actual constriction and yet he could feel his blood pulsing against those burning hot fingers.

“You’re not about to come, right Jask?”

“No! I won’t come. I can’t. Not without your permission.”

“That’s right. And you’re doing so well for me. Such a good boy, taking your punishment without complaining.”

No, he would not complain. Not when he not only deserved this punishment, but also craved it deep inside. He  _ wanted _ to receive penance for his disobedience. He wanted to be good. Thus he would not come. Not without permission. It didn’t matter that his body was screaming for release. That his brain was screaming at him with this desperate need that threatened to drive him insane. No. He could not come. He was not able to do it. Not until Geralt gave his permission. 

He would not come. It had become his internal mantra. The sentence he kept telling himself again and again. The one thing that gave him strength to endure.

Geralt’s other hand squeezed around his cock again, almost swallowing it in his massive hand. A steady grip that was not teasing anymore. It was rough and merciless. It was torture, punishment for his disobedience. 

And he would take it, so desperately to please him, to show Geralt how good he could be. He could do this, hold on until Geralt was done, until he got his pleasure from his body and permitted him to find release as well. 

“But you want to come, don’t you? I can see it. You’re so desperate for it. So needy.”

“Yes I do. Geralt please— it hurts.”

“Shh, I know. You’re doing so well for me. Just a little more, can you hold on for me?”

“Yes… anything. I will… I can, I promise,” he sobbed, begging for anything. For his own release, for the pleasure to stop, or the sting of pain he felt every time Geralt touched the oversensitive skin on his cock. 

The removal of Geralt’s finger’s from around his length was nothing but pure relief at this point. After all it was easier to keep his composure without any additional stimulation. The stretch of Geralt’s massive cock inside him was more than enough to deal with already.

“I want you to make me come, Jask. Me, not you, is that clear? Don’t you dare come unless you want to get another punishment.”

Shivering at the order he nodded obediently, not trusting himself to speak anymore. Not when he was threatened to be overwhelmed by the pleasure and only one touch short of ruining everything.

The new task was good, though. It was grounding, giving him a sense of purpose and a way to distract himself from his own need. Geralt wanted to come and he would gladly fulfill his wish, his order. He would repent and prove that he was good enough and eventually deserved the reward he was still denied.

Resting his hands on Geralt’s pecs for better leverage he began to ride him again, setting a faster pace and ignoring his trembling thighs as the muscles protested against the strain. It didn’t matter. His own slight discomfort was a minor price to pay. He wanted to make Geralt feel good, to feel him come inside of him, thirsting for the hot liquid to finally coat his sore insides. 

Feeling Geralt’s heart race against his hand, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, Jaskier knew he was close. Just a bit more, he encouraged himself, he could do this. He could make Geralt proud and give him the pleasure he deserved after working so hard on his contact out of town.

With a low groan Geralt came, filling him up completely as he relaxed back into the sheets, white hair fanning against the silken sheets and his chest heaving beneath Jaskier’s hands. Geralt’s own hands went still on his hips, fingers digging into his skin, leaving some bruises that he would probably feel for days, holding him to stay impaled on his cock making sure that he could not yet move from his spot.

“Good boy,” Geralt groaned, a slight smirk grazing his lips.

A strangled sob was his only response. 

He did it. 

He actually managed to do what has been asked of him and did not fail. It was unbelievable.

The euphoria of his success in making Geralt come and being a good boy by taking his punishment without complaint made him feel almost giddy. Happiness flooded him at the realization and for a moment, he could forget his own needs as the satisfaction of having pleased Geralt outweighed them.

His own poor cock was still rock hard, flushed and oversensitive to any kind of touch after the torture Geralt had put him through. But it didn’t matter. Not when the praise telling him that he was good and the knowledge of his success was more than enough for him.

Of course he still wanted to come so very desperately. The need was still very much present in his thoughts, burning and pulsing through his veins. The unrestrained urgency to release the tension in his overstrung body. By this point, it took all of his self-restraint to not let go and make a mess of himself.

But he couldn’t.

Not yet.

Because Geralt hadn’t given him permission.

There was no letting go yet, no giving in to his desires. Not until Geralt gave his permission, not until he would allow it.

And perhaps he wouldn’t. Perhaps he would just remove him from his cock, slipping out and leaving him open, dripping, and needy. 

Oh he hoped that would not happen.

There was no way he could handle that! Not with all of his muscles starting to ache from the strain of keeping himself under control, right on the very painful edge of almost coming. Not when his entire brain was wiped clean and nothing but the need to please Geralt remained, even if it meant suffering some more and not finding his release tonight. 

But he had been a good boy, hadn’t he?

He had taken his punishment without complaining. He had been good and let Geralt use him the way he wanted, made him come with his body. Geralt wouldn’t deny him again if he had been doing so well, right? He deserves his reward after all that he had endured?

He was so gone he couldn’t even bring himself to beg for it anymore. Whatever Geralt decided was best for him, he would accept it. Even if it meant not coming tonight. All that mattered, in the end, was that he was good. Nothing else.

It took Geralt a while to recover from his orgasm, until his breathing returned to normal and he loosened the tight grip he had around Jaskier’s hips, his cock barely beginning to soften inside him. A stretch of time that felt like an eternity as each second resembled hours in Jaskier’s mind. Still Jaskier didn’t dare to move. Not until he had permission. With trembling thighs he kept his posture, weakly clenching around the softening cock inside him, waiting for the permission to do anything. Come. Or get up. Or whatever else. Which Geralt hadn’t given him yet. Instead Geralt moved one hand up, moving away from his hip with teasing fingers against his heaving chest.

Pushing his fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair Geralt firmly closed them around his nipple, pinching the sensitive flesh roughly as he spoke his final order, releasing him from his command.

“Come for me, Jask.”

That was all he needed.

Finally, he came apart. 

Just like that, mouth agape in a silent gasp, the full force of his orgasm hit him. Without any additional touch, still seated upon Geralt’s slowly softening cock, feeling it twitch inside him as he clenched around it. His entire body shaking as he continuously spurted his release, drenching Geralt’s chest and stomach, stray drops even hitting his face.

As detached as he felt from his body, he knew it was a surreal sight, one that turned him on even more as his orgasm simply continued on and on. It was probably the longest he’d ever experienced as the pleasure didn’t stop, leaving him shaking desperately in an attempt to control himself. He was completely overwhelmed by it, muscles trembling and every single nerve in his body screaming from overstimulation. He wanted it to stop and never end simultaneously.

The last thing he felt was the stickiness drenching his chest hair as he collapsed into a boneless heap into Geralt’s arms. Just like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Unable to move even one millimeter he succumbed to the blissful emptiness as he trusted Geralt to take care of him until he was able to come back to reality. For now he just wanted to enjoy floating, filled with happiness that he had been good and would be able to move on from the anxiety his mishap had caused.

  
  


When he was conscious enough to realize his surroundings again he was surprised to find himself in their large bathtub, resting curled up in Geralt’s lap, hot water all around them, soothing his aching muscles.

“There you are.” Geralt smiled softly as he kissed his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Like you took me completely apart. Or in other words completely  _ wonderful _ ! That was amazing!” he exclaimed sleepily.

“Not too intense?”

“It was absolutely intense. In every right way. I loved it! Honestly, I never thought not being allowed to come would feel so good.”

“I’m relieved to hear that. You almost had me worried with your unusually long unresponsiveness. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stay silent for such a long time.”

“What, really? It felt like I was gone for a couple of minutes at most.”

“You kept shaking in my arms for quite some time before you calmed down and I was able to clean you up and get you into the bath. None of which you seemed to have noticed?”

“Oh.”

That was a realization indeed. 

He had not noticed any of that happening. The last thing he remembered was collapsing into Geralt’s arms as his orgasm wracked through his body, his oversensitive nerves screaming in protest as they did not know if they wanted to feel more pleasure or pain or something else entirely. And then there was nothing. Just the peaceful state of a blank mind until he came back to awareness in the bathtub. 

Then again time did flow differently when he managed to hit subspace. What he knew, though, was that he felt safe and protected the entire time. Even though his mind had been floating, he had felt Geralt holding him, caressing him. Those whispered words telling him he was not alone, that he was safe and being cared for. He remembered the soft praises spoken against his skin and the love Geralt had for him. 

Jaskier loved feeling like this, he loved being taken apart by Geralt until he was nothing but a whimpering mess. The relief of being able to collapse into blissful emptiness when he was finally allowed to give up control.

It was utterly sweet of Geralt to care so much about his safety. He loved the feeling of protectiveness he experienced whenever Geralt wanted to make sure he was all right. But now it seemed like it was his time to reassure his boyfriend that he was more than fine.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. You didn’t hurt me, though. And I certainly loved everything we did today, just to be clear. If I didn’t, I would have stopped you. And the next time you complain about me talking too much I’ll hold you to how much you miss it when I don’t.”

“I know. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, Jas. We did play very intensely today and I’m nothing but happy to hear you enjoyed it as much as I did. And as much as I might complain about it sometimes, silence absolutely doesn’t suit you.”

“I enjoyed every single second of it. In fact I would definitely like a repetition of that eventually. Not too soon, though, because as fun as this was, I do enjoy my regular orgasms very much, but I have to say that was probably the most intense one I had in my life. I had no idea it could feel that way,” he confessed before one part started nagging him. He might have loved it but what about Geralt? “Unless you didn’t like it?”

“The only reason for me to dislike it is if you didn’t enjoy it. But since that isn’t the case, there are a few variations we could try out sometimes if you’re up for it.”

“Absolutely. I’m totally up for it. You know I love it when you make me come so hard I don’t even know who or where I am.”

“Well I can hardly refuse you when you say it like that.”

“You better not. I mean you also promised me a go at my very nice dream.”

“That I did. Don’t worry, I’m already looking forward to having my way with you when I come home one night.”

“I can’t wait for it,” he exclaimed excitedly before realizing one slightly important part to it, “though maybe I do want to wait a bit for that, because I would hate it if you left for another job right away.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anytime soon. I don’t have to go anywhere, but that also means your dream will have to wait a bit,” Geralt reassured him and that was definitely good news as he’d rather have Geralt at home than to try out some new ideas.

“Given the fact that you’ll probably think of another nice way that we can have fun, I might be fine with that.” Now that everything was over it was easy for him to slip back into his babbly teasing self, enjoying the way he could make Geralt laugh in his mock-seriousness.

“Glad to hear that, because I don’t feel like leaving you anytime soon either. It was already hard enough not to message or call you.”

“At least I’m not the only one who suffered.”

“So don’t worry, this is not becoming a regular thing, because falling asleep without someone singing to me at night was harder than I would have thought.”

Maybe it was all those endorphins rushing through him but Geralt’s confession had him nearly in tears. The fact that his boyfriend loved his singing and voice so much he had a hard time without it was such a blessing to his soul. Gone were those days where people were annoyed with him because he was too loud. He couldn’t believe he finally found someone that loved him so much.

“Jask, everything alright?”

“Just happy,” he clarified. “And still a bit fuzzy if I’m honest, but not in a bad way. I don’t think I could move right now, though, even if I wanted. But other than that I’m perfectly fine.”

“I’m glad. And you don’t have to move right now. In fact, I do enjoy having you right here in my arms and I don’t think I’m willing to let you go just yet. I might consider wearing you out like that more often if it makes you so timid. You have no idea how hot it was to see you come apart like this. I wish you could have seen yourself, you were magnificent. If I hadn’t come moments before I’m sure it would have been enough to make me come again right on the spot.”

“You know I would never object to that. As for the seeing myself part, I guess you’ll have to record it another time, then, to show me  _ every _ single detail.”

“If you really want that, we’ll talk about it, all right? Another time though, when you’re not all high on sex and probably be willing to say yes to everything I suggest.”

Of course Geralt was being reasonable. The perfect counterpart to his own lacking impulse control. Geralt never allowed him to jump head first into new kinks. And he was absolutely right. They needed to talk about it properly, discuss what they both wanted and needed. Just like they always did before introducing anything new to their play. As much as he was impatient, such topics couldn’t really be discussed while he was about to get out of subspace and pretty much completely fucked out. Geralt was right, in his current state he was sure he would agree to almost anything without even thinking about it.

But recording some of their sessions had been something that had been on his mind for quite some time. Especially for those lonely nights he spent alone when Geralt was out on a contract. He was so curious to see what happened once he began to drift into subspace and how they both looked as they played an intense scene. And since coming out of subspace usually blocked out his brain to mouth filter conveniently, it was making it easier for him to confess what he wanted before his brain could decide to get into an overthinking anxiety spiral about it.

“Oh we are so going to talk about it! Don’t you think I’ll forget about this. Unless you’re not into it?”

“Trust me, there’s nothing I want more than watching you fall apart for me over and over again. If you’re sure you want this, we’ll talk about it and figure out how to do this properly so it’s fun for both of us. I promise.”

“My hero,” he sighed, “always looking out for my well being.”

“Well someone has to do it. And I have to admit, it’s as much for my benefit as it is yours to make sure you’re happy.”

“That it is.” He confirmed and they both burst out laughing.

Stretching up he stole a soft kiss from Geralt before settling back into his arms, wanting to bask some more in this comfort. There was nothing else that was expected of him and with his mind being completely at ease, it was more than a little easy for him to relax.

“Is there anything else you need right now?”

“No. I just need you, nothing more. This is perfect.” Snuggling closer he tried to show Geralt how happy he was just to be with him in the tub. The warm water and skin-to-skin contact did wonders in relaxing him, eliminating any kind of tension he had felt while he was alone. “Though I wouldn’t object to some take-out later. I’m starving, you absolutely wore me out.”

“Anything you want, Jask. I’ll order some food for us when we get out of the tub.”

“You’re the best,” he stated easily, feeling utterly famished after this long session. “And I want something sweet. Maybe cake? Or ice cream. It doesn’t matter! As long as it contains some more calories to burn during the next round.”

“Of course,” Geralt laughed. “But I have to disappoint you though, that next round definitely won’t be happening today.” 

He was tempted to pout at Geralt, not that it would make much of a difference. His boyfriend could be so unfairly stern sometimes. But, as much as Jaskier hated to admit it himself, Geralt was right, there was no way he could get it up once more. His poor cock was definitely done for the night after being edged and denied for what felt like hours. Certainly even the smallest touch would hurt the tender flesh. Geralt probably wasn’t doing any better, too, considering the amount of self control he had used to not finish too early and the amount of come Jaskier could still feel leaking out of his hole and into the water.

Some more cuddling and a movie seemed to be a much more reasonable approach for the rest of the evening, and he would enjoy every single second he could spend in his boyfriend’s arms. He was already looking forward to falling asleep and waking up in Geralt’s arms as he had missed him so much these past few days. Plus, Geralt had promised Jaskier that this was the last out of town contract for a while, so he wouldn't be deprived of his personal in-bed space heater anytime soon which he appreciated a lot, too.

He couldn’t help but continue teasing Geralt, though, now that their scene was over, by asking with a cheeky smile. “Tomorrow then?”

“It seems like you did not learn your lesson today. Maybe I should deny you again if you’re so greedy.” 

“You wouldn’t!” he exclaimed, feigning a shocked expression.

Geralt couldn’t be serious. Not after everything he’d put him through. But the deep laugh vibrating through Geralt’s chest betrayed him just as Jaskier was about to start protesting loudly some more. Of course he knew Geralt wouldn’t do that. Not after such an intense play. And as much as he had loved all of it while it had happened, he was looking forward to Geralt making love to him just as much. Slowly and utterly vanilla. 

“Now, instead of asking for more than you can handle, why don’t you continue to be my good boy and relax some more for me. And if you’re not too sore tomorrow I might be convinced to fuck you again.”

“I’m _always_ a good boy!”

“I beg to differ.” Geralt laughed, before adding, “but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

He loved this. The teasing, the fact that Geralt let him be himself. There was no need to fear punishment from him, not when he managed to make even those rare few instances more than pleasurable for him. For so long, he had dreamed of finding that person, who accepted him just as he was and he was more than thankful that he had crossed paths with Geralt. This was everything he always wanted and more.

Sighing happily, he curled further into Geralt’s arms, content to enjoy their bath as long as the water was still hot around them. He was in no rush to move anywhere, and Geralt luckily seemed to agree as his arms tightened around him. Face mushed into Geralt’s neck, Jaskier dozed some more, utterly sated and comfortable with Geralt’s hands moving in slow circles over his back, softly massaging his aching muscles.

Much later, after they’d eaten their ordered takeout while lounging in the freshly made bed with some Netflix running in the background and had a very different, but still thorough play session with Roach — who was very vocal about feeling neglected — he fell happily back into Geralt’s arms, already half asleep by the time he got into a comfortable position, clearly worn out by their long and intense session. As relaxed as he was it didn’t take him long to drift off, feeling safe, warm and loved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it feel free to toss some kudos or comments to your desperate writer :D I definitely appreciate any kind of response! <3
> 
> And as always if you want to read more headcanons or chat about the AU feel free to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and message me. I'm always happy to chat about the AU, Geraskier in general or anything else :D


End file.
